Son Sólo Niños
by Kiryhara
Summary: La guerra no es para los niños, pero allí tiene a tres—y un demonio—que han luchado para sobrevivir y protegerse entre ellos.


**¡Hola! ¿Me creerían si les dijera que este fue mi primer fic para KNY? Lo escribí el año pasado, cuando el anime acabó y tuve la necesidad de leer el manga (y me enamoré de Sanemi, jeje). ¿Por qué publicarlo ahora? simplemente se había olvidado en dónde lo había guardado, pero como ya lo encontré, lo publico (? Sucede en la situación hipotética de que Sanemi haya sido enviado con el Kamaboko Squad a una misión, por lo que pueden imaginar que el demonio es bastante fuerte como para enviar a un pilar.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes. **

**Advertencia: Posible OoC, porque fue el primer escrito y no estaba familirizada con la personalidad de los personajes en ese momento. **

* * *

**Son sólo niños.**

.

.

.

Su oído izquierdo está parcialmente inútil en ese momento. Ha recibido un golpe allí directamente, y no sabe si está bien o no—o si quedará sordo—, pero el pitido constante no ha de ser una buena señal. Sanemi se agacha detrás de una roca que se siente lo suficientemente estable como para no caer al acantilado en esa montaña desolada. Presiona su pierna derecha lo suficiente para evitar que una herida que se ha instaurado allí siga sangrando. Tiene la mitad del éxito antes de que tenga que volver a levantarse, porque algo ha explota en la distancia; seguramente otra de esas condenadas técnicas del demonio que se supone, él debía asesinar. Lo siguiente que registra su cerebro es que, gracias al oído que no ha recibido daño, oye un grito de ira proveniente del demonio cuando alguien logra lastimarlo lo suficiente.

De lo otro que se percata es de que uno de los tantos niños que vivían en el poblado ha venido a buscarle. Está sucio y tiene algunas partes de su cara moreteadas, pero no parece tener nada roto o fuera de lugar. Todavía funciona, y eso es bueno. El niño, tembloroso, se agacha y le ayuda a presionar la herida en su pierna, buscando algo con lo qué hacer un torniquete improvisado.

—Oye —Sanemi llama su atención —. ¿Cuál es el estado? ¿Qué puedes ver?

Mientras le venda la pierna con partes del uniforme que ha sido rasgado, el niño mira hacia el escenario de la pelea con sus ojos aterrados.

—C-caos —no se le puede ocurrir una mejor palabra para describir lo que ve. Todo está en rojo, naranja y amarillo; las llamas parecen consumir todo a su paso y las pocas personas que había en ese poblado en la montaña están heridas o muertas.

Eso tiene al Pilar de Viento maldiciendo al instante. Moviéndose cuando ya tiene la oportunidad, se asoma sobre la roca, viendo el campo de batalla a pocos metros de él. Nunca había tenido que luchar contra un demonio cerca de los civiles. Era condenadamente terrible tener no solo que proteger su vida, sino también la de los demás seres indefensos. Sin embargo, aquí está, luchando. Puede ver que varias casas ya están hechas polvo, y otras cuantas más listas para caer a causa de las llamas incontrolables. Nadie podrá olvidar—si quedan sobrevivientes, por supuesto—lo que ha sucedido en este lugar nunca más.

A lo lejos, él ve el fuego en el borde del campo, y ve al demonio condenadamente gigante con su maldita garra de la muerte hacer estragos. Hay alguien más allí, pero las imágenes posteriores son demasiado azules para ser brillantes—lo que, él supone entonces, es agua—, pero es suficiente para que Sanemi adivine en dónde han terminado los mocosos que lo acompañaron en esta misión. Tanjirou e Inosuke están atacando al demonio de frente, dándole tiempo a Zenitsu para que evacue a las pocas personas que quedan aun conscientes, y que después se les una a la batalla.

Las batallas, las peleas; la guerra contra los demonios en general, no es para niños. Sanemi había dicho esto y se había mantenido firme, incluso cuando él mismo había sido un niño en medio de la guerra. Había dicho esto cuando pensaron que era inteligente hacer que esos mocosos fueran a ese lugar con él, sin tener idea a qué se enfrentaban; prácticamente a ciegas. Fue algo que siguió diciendo en el momento en que se puso el sol, y el niño rubio parecía haber perdido la lucha contra sus nervios cuando todo el infierno se desató, hasta que Tanjirou balanceó su espada y el chico descubrió dónde estaba parado y qué era tenía que hacer.

La guerra no es para niños, incluso Oyakata-sama lo sabe. Y estos niños pueden ser asesinos de demonios novatos pero excepcionales—de lo poco bueno que salía de la selección final últimamente—y hacer sus técnicas de respiración una y otra vez, evolucionando a un ritmo alarmante, pero el mayor de ellos no pasaba de los 16 años; todavía eran niños. Y lo único que sus ojos pueden ver ahora es a un niño que se enfrenta a un demonio gigante sin ningún respaldo, excepto un compañero con cabeza de jabalí que en este momento apenas y se puede mantener en pie, demasiado descuidado con sus heridas.

Sanemi se levanta y corre. Corre tan rápido como su pierna herida puede dejarle correr. Cuando sabe que está lo suficientemente cerca de la batalla, pero aún sin atravesar el circulo de llamas, inmediatamente salta, ignorando el dolor punzante porque en este momento solo tiene una única tarea, y eso es cortar un cuello. Él salta alto y se mantiene arriba en el campo de batalla sobre las cabezas de todos, y la gravedad lo acerca cada vez más al suelo. Con suerte, para cuando llegue a su objetivo, no estará tan alto como para que exista la amenaza de romperse los huesos una vez que golpee una superficie sólida.

Cuando está en su caída libre, se pone un dedo en el oído malo y grita: —¡A un lado, mocosos! —y eso es todo lo que puede pronunciar porque el demonio está lanzando llamas por su boca. Llamas para las que está lo suficientemente cerca como para ser un objetivo de su ardor, pero al menos los otros tres han podido esquivarlas.

Gira en el aire, apenas logrando salir del camino del ataque que colisionó contra la casa de algún desgraciado, y cae sobre su pierna buena para disminuir el impacto del aterrizaje.

—¡Carajo! ¡hombre, no me asustes así! ¡Casi se me sale el corazón! —Zenitsu prácticamente grita, su katana temblorosa apuntando a Sanemi durante medio segundo antes de darse cuenta de que es un aliado y apunta de nuevo a la garra del demonio que avanza hacia la espalda de Inosuke, que esquiva el ataque antes de que alguien le advierta.

El Pilar gruñe. —Menos hablar, más acción.

Sanemi hace frente al demonio con varias de sus técnicas de respiración, tratando de lidiar con el fuego que consume los árboles y arbustos en el borde de la montaña. Es una mierda y se estremece un poco ante la vista. Toda esa naturaleza se esfuma, y es aún más mierda cuando sabe que el viento aviva la llama. En pocas palabras, está ayudando a que se cree una destrucción mayor.

Están jodidos.

O no tanto, porque el demonio grita cuando Tanjirou logra apagar el fuego por completo gracias a su respiración de agua, cortándole un brazo. El chico salta hacia atrás antes de que pueda quemarse y es justo cuando Inosuke lo cubre, cortando y rasgando una y otra vez hasta que llega a la carne blanda debajo. Un segundo después, Sanemi ve por el rabillo del ojo una especie de destello amarillo que pasa a toda velocidad; parece un rayo. Un rayo que por poco le corta el cuello al demonio si este no se enciende en llamas nuevamente, quemando al niño rubio.

—¡Zenitsu! —Tanjirou grita. Se balancea sobre sus talones, todavía con toda la energía a pesar del tiempo que ha durado la pelea, y extiende sus brazos para atrapar el cuerpo en caída libre de su amigo, a pesar de que la sangre gotea por el costado de su cara, su uniforme está desgarrado y ensangrentado. Su aterrizaje lo hizo tropezar y revelar que su rodilla no lo mantendrá levantado por mucho más tiempo.

Tanjirou intenta apagar las llamas mientras el chico se retuerce y se retuerce en las brasas que quedan. El chico aún respira cuando el fuego ha dejado de quemarlo. Inosuke se arroja hacia ellos y se para en frente, protectoramente, katanas levantadas a medida que el demonio avanza.

Sanemi se interpone entre ellos y el demonio. Él amplía su postura, con la katana apretada con ambas manos. Los niños se quedan en silencio detrás de él y corre el riesgo de mirar hacia atrás. Zenitsu mira inexpresivamente al cielo, con el pecho agitado superficialmente, carne chamuscada, sangre en sus labios, pero no hay más rastro de sus amigos. En su lugar, se encuentra la niña demonio; esa a la que tienen prohibido matar porque ella no come humanos. Pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso ahora.

Se da cuenta de que los otros chicos están a su lado. Tanjirou se encuentra con la mirada de Sanemi, rasgaduras en sus mejillas, rojo corriendo por su nuca y una postura inestable—quizá por la lesión en su rodilla—pero aún con energía para seguir con la batalla.

Con una sincronización excepcional y a costa de otras nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo, el demonio hace sonar la muerte más espantosa cuando Sanemi le corta el cuello. Sus piernas ceden por debajo de su peso y se derrumba sobre sí mismo, burbujea un líquido negro. Parte del fuego se sofoca por completo gracias a la técnica de respiración de agua de Tanjirou. La hierba y el follaje se marchitan en nada justo cuando el demonio se derrite por completo.

Sanemi se deja caer en el suelo. Está cansado y herido y solo quiere quedarse allí quieto por horas, pero lleva su mirar hacia los chicos que han corrido de regreso a su amigo rubio y a la niña demonio, y ante esa imagen, sigue pensando lo mismo: La guerra no es para los niños, pero allí tiene a tres—y un demonio—que han luchado para sobrevivir y protegerse entre ellos.

Piensa, muy en el fondo, que él nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si esa misión no hubiese terminado de forma aceptable como lo hizo.

* * *

**Quizá le faltó un poco más de desarrollo al final, pero ya me estaba quedando sin ideas y así fue que terminó, jaja. Pero bueno, espero que de igual forma puedan disfrutarlo :D**

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
